Dark and Twisted
by ang catalonan
Summary: Based on Harrison and Joanna's long, twisted history. (Will improve on this summary as the story progress). Please review.
1. The Cycle

Pairing will be Joanna and Harrison. I loved their interaction; plus, fact of all facts, I love Julia Ormond in everything since 'First Knight' to 'Sabrina', even in 'Legends of the Fall' (as depressing as that movie goes, not that she wasn't great in that film because she was superb!).

Anyway, premise will be taken from Joanne's "We have a long history together, a twisted one" and Harrison's tireless declaration of love for her.

* * *

**Dark and Twisted**

He watched her face as the morning light gently kiss her pale skin. He couldn't help but feel the twitching sensation in his stomach as he admitted to himself just how divine she looked even at this vulnerable time. Her eyes were shut asleep in a peaceful trance. With her energy depleted by childbirth, she must be so tired of the labor and the whole cycle of it in general. Everytime, he watched her go through it, and everytime he falls madly in love with her even if he thought he was over her.

She had just given birth to Freya, again. And he was just about ready to play Dad for the girls if she would ask him to. Like before, each lifetime she would bear them, he would wait for her to ask for his help, for him to stay with her, and to father her children. But each time in her every lifetime, she wouldn't. And he would despair for her and he would long for her to be desperate enough to need him.

This time is going to be different, he decided. He would make her desperate enough to need him, to stay with him. He would give her no other choice but to love him back.

He grasped for breath as he watch her stir. He tightened his grip on her soft, warm hand while a smile formed at the corner of his lips. Once she gently opened the hazel, brown orbs of her eyes he felt his heart skip a bit. He was mesmerized with those eyes everytime.

"Harrison," she spoke softly, tired, "you're here."

"Hey," he greeted. It wasn't the first time she woke up with him holding vigil beside her. But each time she woke up, she was surprised by his patience and it was never hidden in her eyes.

Her eyes searched the room. Looking for a small crib or a nurse that held her child but had seen none. She lifted her body from the bed in an attempt to get up but he held her, stopping her to stand up.

Being the powerful, intuitive witch that she was, she sensed something very wrong was happening but he wasn't ready for her wrath just yet.

"You must rest, Joanna." He stalled.

"Harrison, where are the girls?" She turned to him. She was weak, yes. Probably the reason she was cautiously accusing rather than aggressively confronting. She had known him for all the stupid choices he had made blaming his so-called love for her. She never believed him once. She never bought it. She had always dismissed Harrison's feelings for her as an infatuation and a part of his natural compulsion to want something, or someone, he can never have.

He turned his gaze away, although his hands tightened it's grip on her. She watched him as she felt his grip and figured he must be deliberating in his head.

"Where are my girls, Harrison? You know I can't be apart from them..." She tried to appeal to his better reason. But then he sucked in a breath, looked at her and touched his lips to the top of her head. Right there and then she knew that he had decided.

"Don't do this Harrison," she tried again, "You know that I have to protect them."

"I know," he sat down beside her on the bed as he touched the soft, wavy strands of hair that fell to her face, then he spoke again. "That is why you must do this. For them."

* * *

**That's everything that I have so far. Please tell me what you think.**

**I wanted to write a Joanna story, and hopefully read more fanfictions about her too. I wish that this season will be incredible that the fandom will increase in numbers so I'll get to read your creative ideas! (I'll leave you reviews, I promise.)**

**With love, **

**Mariel **


	2. The Gift

Wendy opened the door. As soon as she had seen in a premonition the weight of her sister's heartbreak, she set on a journey to comeback to the shores of East End. Whatever business she was starting with a new love in another land, she put it on hold to aid her sister. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for Joanna.

She let go of the door knob and cautiously walked in the dark room. There wasn't a brighter source of light other than from a candle light atop a vanity table. She gently ran to Joanna's side when she saw her sitting behind it, staring blankly on her mirrored reflection.

"Joanna," she touched her hand as she whispered. She didn't want to startle her but it appeared like her sister was too deep in her own mind that she couldn't stimulate her to react.

"Joan," she repeated. This time she turned her gaze to her. The way she stared at her was unrecognizable, "What happened to you?"

"I gave birth to the girls," she said to her, "again."

That must be why she was depressed. She was mourning. She went through her curse again, and she grieve for her daughters everytime.

Tears formed in her eyes, "I just buried them. Now, I had to raise them again."

Wendy pressed her hand in an attempt to comfort her, "I'll help you. Just like many times before."

"No, no," she shook her head, "you must return to your life. You are happy. I read all your letters. I don't have to drag you to the sufferings of my curse."

"We are both cursed. You and I," she looked at her in the eyes, "There's only us here. Sisters as we are, we vowed to help each other through anything."

"And this is how I am helping you. Be happy, have the life that you deserve. Mock our Father's curse by living a better life in this world," Joanna turned to her.

"But how about you? I don't want to leave you."

"Don't worry about me," she withdrew her gaze.

Something is definitely wrong, "If you don't want me here, can I at least call Victor to come to you?"

"No." The mere sound of his name brought aged wounds on her chest to come alive, "I have Harrison."

Wendy stepped back, "Harrison?"

Joanna looked down, "Oh, you remember him."

"Of course, I would never forget him. He was the human who asked us for immortality."

"It was a gift," Joanna recalled.

"A gift you willingly gave-"

"For saving our lives! Stop it, Wendy. I know you always thought it was a mistake that I told him that he could ask for anything as a gift of our gratitude. There was no way I figured he would ask me that, and when he did, we had to oblige."

Wendy shook her head. Her eyes toured the room. Then, a long, white dress caught her gaze. A crease formed on her forehead, "And, did he, by any chance, asked you for anything again?"

Joanna fell silent.

"Did he?" Wendy insisted for answer.

"He did!"

"And what did he ask from you?" .

"To marry him," Joanna had no choice but to answer her, because she knew Wendy just wouldn't let things go.

"And?" Wendy's eyes narrowed

"I accepted."

* * *

**A/N: I always wanted a back story to Harrison. If he wasn't a Warlock, then how did he become immortal? (I am only just starting to read the book, and I think the series and its characterizations are much better.) **

**NEXT chapter I hope to write a flashback chapter. **

**Ultimately, please review. **


End file.
